


What You Wanted

by andtheny



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual Gavin Reed, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gavin is Blue Balled, Late Night Make Out Session, M/M, Sexual Harassment, What Hank Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him, backwards storytelling, but not really lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtheny/pseuds/andtheny
Summary: Told in reverse chronological order, Gavin Reed wonders what the hell is going on.Why'd they have to give robo cop such a pretty face?He thought he'd be happy to see all the androids destroyed. They were nothing but a nuisance. Destroying the economy with their creepy smiles and unflagging stamina. He thought it was what he wanted, but by the time it actually happens...Gavin realizes he's got to save Connor.





	1. November 11, 2038

When they told him they were rounding up androids he didn't question it.

But was taking their skin off supposed to make it easier? How did it work anyway?

Not that it mattered one way or another to Gavin. Skin or not they were just androids.

But he couldn't wrap his brain around the logistics. Was there a button someone had pressed which forced every android within a certain radius to lose their skin?

Or did it have to be done up close? Manually, with each android. Who would bother to do that with so many of them?

Worse was the possibility that they'd just collectively been ordered to remove their skin and had all obeyed.

If the androids were really resisting orders and going all crazy axe murderer on humanity why would they follow that order?

Or even if it was just a few faulty androids and the problem was picking them out, wouldn't this be the way to do it?

Whichever android is stubborn enough to keep it's skin goes to the chopping block. The rest are safe.

Or something.

But thinking about these things wasn't his department.

Hell, neither was gearing up with the damn riot police. He was a detective! But they were short handed in these crowds.

So he got a vest and a helmet and stood with a rifle like all the other goons as new androids were frog marched into the trash heap.

Very few androids resisted. Those that did weren't strong enough to wrestle out of a good old fashioned choke hold.

When he'd pictured robots as a kid Gavin had assumed every one of 'em would have superhuman strength. That was a given, right?

But most androids were made as weak as humans. Some weaker, even. You don't need muscles to make potato salad or fold laundry, after all.

Only androids who had something like super strength were made for hard labor. Construction and such.

One came through acting docile, but when he saw the pile of bodies he spooked.

Gavin had been keeping an eye on the lug. He promptly shot the android through the head and saved Mathews a trip to the hospital.

He felt no remorse for the android who bled out at his feet.

After all, he wasn't Connor.

It, Gavin corrected himself. It wasn't Connor.

oOo

It made sense that the recall on androids would apply to their very own robo cop. Connor may have been a super star among androids, but at the end of the day he was like any other tin can.

So when Anderson put up a fuss about it Fowler had no sympathy. Gavin overheard him arguing with Captain Allen about who'd have the sorry job of bringing in Anderson's little pet.

"I'll do it," Gavin said.

They were surprised, but not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Without a hint of suspicion, they sent him off.

Figuring it was an errand.

Well, it might have been. If Anderson wasn't the only dumb fuck who'd gone sentimental.

oOo

He didn't expect a warm reception, so he waited outside.

Crouched by the old drunk's beaten up shit stain of a car, Gavin was beginning to think the pair had left without it when Connor finally snuck out of the house.

It was dusk and Connor was wearing a beanie and civies to hide his nature. Gavin got a good look at him as the android lingered on the porch, scanning his surroundings.

With the loving detail that had been sculpted into his handsome face added to the fact that, unlike every other android, there was no mass market production line of his likeness sprinkled around the world, Connor could lead a normal life if he wanted to.

Probably would, if Anderson succeeded.

But Gavin had to see it for himself.

What was that idiot doing anyway, playing fetch with his dog? They had to hurry.

Gavin was debating whether or not to approach Connor while he was alone when, with only a soft grunt for warning, Anderson tackled him from behind.

"Tell Fowler he can kiss my ass," Anderson said. He put Gavin's wrists together and cuffed him.

"You old fuck!" Gavin knew better than to pull against the cuffs. He'd seen enough idiots shred their wrists that way.

Instead he bucked like an angry horse. "Fowler didn't send me, you idiot!"

"Like hell he didn't!" Anderson growled.

Connor was still wearing the same fancy ass dress shoes he always wore, under the trailing pant legs on his over sized jeans.

Gavin stared at his legs and thought, _My_ jeans would've shown off his calves.

"Please, Lieutenant. We don't want to attract undue attention."

"You heard the man," Anderson said. He finally got off Gavin's back. "Be quiet now." Each grabbing an arm, they hoisted him off the ground.

He wanted to show them he was on their side, so he shut the hell up and meekly walked inside with them.

Anderson glared at him the whole time. Probably expecting expletives. Or that Gavin would drag his feet.

He sure as hell wanted to. But this wasn't the time for nonsense like that.

He figured it was safe to talk when Anderson roughly shoved him onto a couch.

"I volunteered," he said. Eyes on Connor, he tried his best to sound sincere for once. "No one wanted the chore. They figure you're still, uh, a normal android. And that it's just Anderson giving you the wrong orders."

"They can shove-" Anderson started, but Connor raised a hand to silence him.

"And what do you think?" Connor said.

"I think you were never normal to begin with," Gavin said. "You never needed orders."

Connor nodded. Then he walked around to the back of the couch and reached for Gavin's handcuffs.

"Are you crazy?" Anderson said. "We can't trust this prick!"

The lieutenant put a threatening hand on his gun while Gavin made a show of calmly massaging his wrists.

"Regardless, he's coming with us," Connor said.

Simultaneously, Gavin and Anderson said, "What?!"

"I don't know what Reed thought he would accomplish when he volunteered," Connor said. "But if he returns without us he has two options."

"I didn't think-" Gavin began.

"No, you didn't think," Connor said. "You never do."

"What are his options?" Anderson said.

"Claim he found an empty house," Connor said. "Or that he confronted us, but we got away."

"And what's wrong with just saying that?" Gavin said.

"If you've found an empty house they'll move fast," Connor said. "Closing roads, sending out our photos."

Anderson cursed.

"We'll have lost our head start," Connor continued. "And if you procrastinate reporting us to buy us time-"

"I incriminate myself," Gavin said. Connor was right, he really hadn't thought this one through.

"Let's just tie him to a chair or something," Anderson said.

"I ran that scenario," Connor said. "Given the strain on the police department, and the low priority of this little errand, it might be days before he's found."

Gavin frowned.

"So what?" Anderson said.

"Days before he's found by law enforcement, I should say."

Anderson blinked.

"What are you saying?" Gavin stood and stomped into Connor's personal space, leaning up and-

Getting distracted by a particular memory involving those ridiculously rosy lips.

He'd missed this fucker, dammit.

"Let's just say I'm unwilling to take the risk," Connor murmured.

Anderson shoved Gavin back a step. "Ey, don't I get a fucking vote?"

"No," Connor said.

oOo

Just like that they were all stuck together. Two grouchy cops and their pet android.

It would have made one hell of a movie. First the thrilling escape, then the touching heart to heart during that dumb lull where everyone thinks it's safe.

Then our tragic hero lays on the ground, one last monologue as he's bleeding out.

It was the slowest way a man could possibly die, Gavin knew. But does the same apply to androids? 

He doesn't get the chance to find out.


	2. November 9, 2038

It was nearly 2 a.m. when the doorbell rang. Gavin rolled out of bed with a curse and stubbed his toe against his nightstand.

“Someone better be fucking dead!” he yelled as he stomped through his living room in the dark. “Dead or dying, you hear me?” 

He’d almost gotten to the door when it slammed open in a shower of wood splinters. In walked Connor and Gavin could only stare at him with his mouth hanging open as the cheeky android said, “Excuse me.” Then closed the damaged door behind him. 

More than anything it was the way he closed it that got to Gavin. Slowly, softly, as if worried about damaging it further. But the damage had already been done! 

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Gavin said. Here he was standing in his apartment at 2 a.m. in his goddamn underwear glaring at a freak show who had the nerve to say _excuse me_ after breaking into his apartment?! 

“Originally, I thought I would wait for you to let me into your home,” Connor said. He began picking up the splinters. “But I became… Impatient.”

“I was almost at the door! Couldn’t you hear how close I was?” Gavin growled. “What’s the emergency anyway?” 

He tried to stomp forward, to get in the android’s face and really give him a piece of his mind, but Connor sprang up and put a hand on his chest. Halting him in his tracks. Goddamn, it was ridiculous how fast this android could move. Before Gavin could so much as blink he’d been roughly shoved back. He almost lost his balance. 

“Jesus fucking christ,” he said. “What the hell is your problem?” 

“Your feet,” Connor said. “Without shoes, they are… vulnerable. Allow me to clean up after myself before you…” He paused, but couldn’t seem to find the words he needed. “Please, let me clean up.” 

Then he crouched back down to continue picking up splinters and wood shavings.

“Clean up?! Don’t we need to get going?” Gavin said. “Jesus, I thought you were supposed to be a smarter tin can than the rest.” 

Connor continued gathering every single wood shaving he could find in the carpet. “Where do you need to go?” he said without looking up. 

“You tell me, asshole,” Gavin said. “A crime scene? The station?” 

Connor had a tidy little pile in his hands now. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen like he owned the place, dumping it all in the trash. The expression on his face reminded Gavin of the time he’d refused to accept that cup of coffee from him.

“Hello? Ground control to robo cop?” Gavin wanted to smack him with his fridge door. Connor was standing in the perfect spot for him to do it. But it would damage his freaking fridge more than the android. “Why. Are. You. Here.” 

“There isn’t a crime scene,” Connor said. He opened the door to the pantry and Gavin slammed it back closed. “Would you allow me to get a broom?” 

“If there isn’t a crime scene then why the fuck are you here?” Gavin said. He glared at the android and almost wished the creepy fucker would glare back. But he’d gone back to being as blank as a store mannequin.

Gavin groaned. “The broom isn’t _in_ the fucking pantry.” 

“The laundry room then?” 

“Yeah. Fuck,” Gavin said. Whatever, let the android clean his whole house. See if he cared. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, determined to be… What? Unaffected by this nonsense? 

He didn’t know what the fuck was going on. But Connor went about his task with the single mindedness of a train with only one set of tracks. Might as well wait him out, Gavin figured. Or maybe he really would make the dumb fuck clean his house. It’s what androids were for, wasn’t it? Though supposedly this particular android wasn’t made for that.

Connor had said so often enough.

“Cyberlife will pay for the damage to your door,” Connor said when he finally finished sweeping. “I apologize for my impatience.” 

“Didn’t think an android could feel things like impatience,” Gavin said. Now that his hands were free Connor was giving him his full attention. 

But Connor didn’t say anything to that. Why wasn’t he throwing his usual lines around? Normally this is the part where Connor would explain, in that snooty voice like a teacher addressing a toddler, that androids only simulate simple emotions and facial expressions as part of some socializing protocol to make humans comfortable or whatever. 

Instead Connor stood there staring. Saying absolutely nothing.

Suddenly Gavin was painfully aware that he was still wearing only an undershirt and his boxer briefs. He should have gotten dressed while Connor was sweeping. But then again what the hell did it matter? He was just an android.

_It._ It was just an android.

To distract himself he grabbed a beer out of the fridge and took a swig. Connor was in fucking standby mode, just watching him. 

Store mannequin, Gavin thought. He’s a store’s mannequin standing in a window just to show off that goofy suit. 

“You going to stand there all fucking night?” he snapped. 

“No, of course not,” Connor said. “That wouldn’t be... prudent.” 

Gavin finished the beer in a few quick gulps and was tempted to smash the empty bottle over this android’s empty head. 

“Why are you here, Connor?” Gavin said. “It’s almost three a.m. for chrissakes.” 

“Ah,” Connor said. “I’d forgotten to take your sleeping patterns into consideration. I apologize. I’m afraid I don’t have an answer for you.” 

“How can you not have an answer? It’s a simple question!” Gavin took a deep breath and tried to think of a robotic way to phrase it. “What’s your… Objective. Or whatever?” 

Connor looked confused. “My overall objective remains the same, Detective Reed. You are already familiar with my mission.”

Gavin was ready to throw the fucking beer bottle now. Maybe Connor could see that in his face, because he hastened to add, “But I cannot do anything without Lieutenant Anderson. Technically speaking my current objective is simply to wait for the Lieutenant to return to the station.” 

“Then why aren’t you at the fucking station?!” Gavin said. He wanted to put his hands around Connor’s neck and throttle him. But that didn’t exactly work out last time, so he restrained himself. Instead he stomped out of his little kitchen, feeling cooped up, shoving his shoulder into Connor’s as he passed him.

Connor followed him into the living room. “I don’t know,” he said. “I would normally have gone into standby. Or reviewed the case files. But tonight I felt-” 

“You’re a fucking android, dipshit,” Gavin said. “You don’t have _feelings._ ” 

Connor didn’t have a comeback for _that_. The weight of his silence filled the apartment. Feeling fed up with it all, Gavin spun around- ready to kick him out and be done with the whole thing, but something stopped him in his tracks.

The tin can was holding Gavin’s handcuffs. He regarded them as if they might hold the secrets to the universe or something. And then he said the strangest thing he’d said all night.

“Why do humans enjoy being handcuffed during intercourse?” Connor said. He looked up at Gavin then, with his freaking bambi eyes, and Gavin thought he’d have a heart attack. 

“Wh-what, not all- hey! Put those down and get out of here,” Gavin said. He tried to grab the cuffs and Connor closed them around his wrists. “Fuck, if you just wanted revenge for-”

“I am an android,” Connor said. “Revenge, lust, frustration. These are emotions I cannot feel. However, I find myself pondering… Curiosity. It’s an interesting concept.” 

“Well, take your experiment somewhere else!” Gavin said. Connor grinned, and in one swift motion Gavin lost the ground under him. Connor was carrying him bridal style.

He walked towards Gavin’s bedroom. “Th-that’s not what I meant Connor!” 

When deposited on the bed Gavin’s first instinct was to kick Connor in the gut. But that would be useless, wouldn't it? He’d probably break a toe. Instead he just tried to roll away. 

Connor got on the bed and caged him, looming over Gavin on his hands and knees. He unlocked one of the cuffs and maneuvered Gavin’s arms closer to the bars of the headboard. Then re-cuffed him.

When he was furniture shopping with his ex-girlfriend Gavin had joked about just this sort of scenario. She’d called him a pig, but agreed to buy the headboard anyway. He’d thought they’d work up to it, but before he knew it she was moving out. 

He also thought _he_ would be in Connor’s shoes. 

“I thought you didn’t know anything about sex, you lying fuck!” Gavin said. “You’re a goddamn Ken doll, didn’t you say that?!” 

“It’s true that I was not made like a Traci,” Connor murmured. He was leaning close enough for a kiss. As he inched closer Gavin scrunched his eyes shut. But Connor pressed his lips against his ear. “Yet there are certain… Images. Footage from a Traci that I cannot expel from my database.” 

“Why don’t you delete that shit then?” Gavin said. “And delete your memories of this too, yeah? We can both pretend this never happened.”

“We could certainly do that,” Connor said. “But first… What was that word you used? Experiment?” Connor hummed and licked Gavin’s earlobe. His tongue felt coarse. Almost like a cat’s tongue? No, like the green side of a sponge. “I want to experiment.” 

"F-find another test subject," Gavin said. Fuck, he could feel himself getting hard already.

"You are the only human that has expressed sexual interest in me," Connor said. He leaned back and sat on Gavin's crotch. "You're hard, Detective."

"I fucking _know_. It's my dick! That's a stupid porno line, it doesn't suit you."

He wanted to add that it would be easy for Connor to find someone else. He could walk into any gay bar in town and be worshiped. He'd just have to dress normally and hide his LED. Hell, plenty wouldn't care that he was an android.

But Gavin didn't say any of that. 

"Alright," Connor said. His hand hovered in the air uncertainly. "May I… lift your shirt?" 

"Oh, _now_ you want my permission?" Gavin said. "Fuck you."

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Connor said. The little furrow in his brow was ridiculously realistic. There were even wrinkles on his forehead. "I'm… willing. I'll pretend to be a Traci this time." 

"A Traci wouldn't restrain me unless I _told it to_ ," Gavin said. He liked Connor's mole and hated himself for wondering if there were more. Wondering _where_ they were.

He wished he could order his dick to soften. 

"You're right," Connor said. He leaned forward and Gavin flinched. But Connor just unlocked the handcuffs and then backed up, getting off the bed.

"This was foolish," Connor said. "I'll let myself out."

"Wait, wait. Wait I said!" Connor walked too fast for Gavin to keep up with. "Come back, I said! Hey, consider it an order!"

Connor spun around and stomped back into the room, meeting Gavin at the threshold and lifting him by the armpits like a toddler. 

"You don't have the authority to give me orders, Detective." Connor dumped Gavin on the bed like a sack of potatoes. 

It was a sharp contrast to the way he'd been gently set down before. Gavin winced as he bounced on the cheap springs. 

Then he glared up at Connor and gulped at the android's expression. It looked like he'd finally pissed him off.

"What about a trade, then?" Gavin said. He licked his lips and tried to control his breathing. "I'll take my shirt off if you take off yours."

Connor’s expression softened. “That… is acceptable.” He looked around the room and spotted a chair by the window. It’s where Gavin liked to smoke, the windowsill was littered with ash and cigarette buds that had toppled out of the ash tray when Gavin had knocked into it.

Some of that had landed on the chair, though not much. Gavin rolled his eyes as Connor gave the seat a perfunctory sweep with his palm. Then he methodically removed his tie, his jacket, and his shirt. Neatly folding each item and placing them on the chair. 

“Oh, that’s _real_ sexy,” Gavin said. “You’re a natural.” 

Connor raised an eyebrow. “I detect sarcasm.” 

Gavin chuckled. “Hell yeah you do.”

But it didn’t really matter. Connor didn’t need to do anything to be sexy. He was a work of goddamn art. There _were_ more moles generously sprinkled on his skin. One on his collarbone and one on his hip. One on his shoulder and one just below a deliciously pink nipple. One on- 

“Your shirt?” Connor said. He crossed his arms over his chest. It was a cute gesture. Shy. Human? Was that part of the program? Gavin couldn’t imagine how it would be useful to an android detective. Unless he was trying to seduce a suspect during an interrogation.

Removing his undershirt absentmindedly, Gavin thought that no. It wasn’t a seductive action. It was cute, but it wasn’t coy. It really just seemed like Connor was being self conscious.

Now they were both shirtless, but Connor was still wearing slacks and those stupid shoes. “Hey, it isn’t fair that I’m the only one in my underwear.” 

Connor was still standing by the window and he made no move to approach the bed. He looked down at himself and sighed. “I don’t have underwear.” 

“You’ve been walking around commando?!” That really set Gavin off. And once he started laughing he just couldn’t stop. When the laughter had almost died out Gavin glanced up at Connor’s face and the look of pure bafflement set him off again. He hadn’t laughed this much in _years._

Frowning, Connor said, “I have no relation to the military.”

“Y-you’re such a robot!” Gavin choked out. He really couldn’t stop laughing, tears were streaming down his face. “You’re killing me!” 

In a flash Connor was on the bed, cradling Gavin in his arms. “What did I do?” Gavin leaned his forehead against Connor’s shoulder and huffed. He was out of breath. Just a few more giggles slipped out.

“You need to download Urban Dictionary,” Gavin said. He took the opportunity to run his hands up and down Connor’s back and marveled at the weird texture of his skin. For all of his jokes about the Eden club, Gavin had never actually touched an android before.

He’d thought Connor would be cold and hard under his hands, but he wasn’t. Not that he radiated any body heat either, but he was pliable under Gavin’s fingers. He tried to pinch Connor’s skin, but he wasn’t quite _that_ pliable. 

“What are you made out of? Plastic?” Gavin said. What really gave Connor away as inhuman was how flat and smooth he was. Humans had all these little bumps. But Connor’s moles were painted on. He didn’t have pores. And he was completely hairless.

Gavin wondered if his eyebrows were an illusion. Like was everything just painted on or was there a different material for the hair on his head? He leaned back and was about to touch them, but then Connor kissed him.

His lips were surprisingly plush. Were they made out of memory foam or something? Gavin wanted to stick his tongue in Connor’s mouth, but then he remembered how coarse his tongue was and thought better of it. He put a hand on the back of Connor’s neck and tried to guide him into lying down, but Connor wouldn’t come down all the way. Instead he hovered over Gavin. 

“When the Tracis kissed each other it was different,” Connor said. “Different than what they did with the humans. I find myself wondering why. Because they were both androids? Or because they loved each other?” 

“What?” Gavin said. There was always a lock of hair falling onto Connor’s forehead, but now there were more strands escaping to frame his face. Gavin reached up and ruffled his hair. It was softer than any wig he’d ever touched. His ex had a thing for “weaves” and Gavin hadn’t minded the texture of them, but he’d always thought her natural hair was nicer. 

But Connor’s hair was freaking satin. What the hell was it made out of?

“Nevermind,” Connor said. “I should go.” 

“ _What?”_

“You need to sleep,” Connor said. And just like that, he was off the bed and putting his shirt back on. Gavin wanted to protest, but then he thought about his ex. _Don’t be pathetic_ , she had said. _I’ll come back if I want you._

She never did come back. Would Connor? 

But he was just an android. Just an android. 

“I’ll see myself out,” Connor said. 

This time Gavin didn’t stop him.


	3. November 6, 2038

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story intersects with my other DBH fic "Reincarnate"
> 
> Chapter 1 takes place faaaar past the point in the plot that I've reached in Reincarnate. The details at the end of the chapter, which were left vague, will be hashed out in more detail at the end of that story.
> 
> Chapter 2 is in between chapters 6 and 7 of Reincarnate.
> 
> Chapter 3 happens after Reincarnate's chapter 2. 
> 
> I hope that makes sense. You don't need to read Reincarnate to enjoy this story though!

After Connor died, Gavin thought of _that_ night. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It would replay in his head over and over again.

Hell, he started having dreams about it. And it was all so much worse, in those dreams. In reality Gavin had been a shit stain. A walking piece of garbage. He’d been a lowlife. It was true and he knew it, but at night there was Dream Connor, who let Gavin walk all over him. Dream Connor got on his goddamn knees and said _yessir._ It was horrible. 

Gavin was glad the real Connor hadn’t done any of that. 

  
  


**November 6, 2038**

They found Anderson outside of the Eden Club with three dead androids. He was cradling robo-cop in his goddamn arms. Anderson didn’t cry, but he sure looked like he wanted to. What a sentimental old fool, Gavin thought. It’s just a hunk of plastic. 

It shouldn’t have been a surprise to see another model later that same night. Androids worked with their own doppelgangers all the time. Hell, there were five identical PC200s lined up against the wall when Connor walked into the station. 

“So there were two of you?” Gavin said. “Christ, and here I was hoping I’d never have to see that ugly mug again.” 

“I was activated when my predecessor was destroyed,” Connor said. He tapped his forehead. “CyberLife downloaded its data into this model, so my investigation will not be hampered.” 

“Whoop de freaking doo,” Gavin said. “You going to help with the clean up then?”

“Clean up?” 

“You left a fucking mess at the Eden Club.” Gavin put on a big show of shaking his head in disapproval, crossing his arms in front of his chest and tsking. “You inconsiderate shit. Think it’s our job to mop up thirium?” 

“I apologize, Detective. I’ll get right on that.” 

And just like that Connor turned on his heel and walked back out of the station.

Gavin blinked, then hastened to follow him. “You really going back to the Eden Club?” 

“Unless I’m needed elsewhere?” Connor stood outside the station, looking confused.

Dumb android.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re needed for,” Gavin said. “You don’t have more deviants to shoot?” 

Connor frowned. “It is not my goal to shoot them.” 

“Whatever, don’t you have instructions in that tin head of yours?” 

“My instructions are… to work under DPD supervision,” Connor said. “Captain Fowler supplied that supervision by assigning Lieutenant Anderson to the deviant case. Where is the Lieutenant now, do you know?” 

“He went home already.”

“I see. Are there other detectives at the Eden Club at the moment?” 

“Nope.” And just like that, Gavin had an idea.

A stupid perverted idea. It was just a whim, really. He should have ignored it. Maybe he would have if Connor didn’t make it so easy.

“By any chance would you be willing to accompany me, Detective?” 

“Sure, Connor,” Gavin said. He led the android to his car. “Not a problem.” 

“Thank you.” 

oOo

“It would appear that my… fucking mess… has been taken care of,” Connor said. “But I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to evaluate the remaining androids for signs of deviancy.” 

“Whatever.” Gavin unlocked the door for him, glad he still had a copy. He’d give the keys back to the club owner tomorrow. Probably. 

Connor marched inside. His LED kept blinking blue, yellow, blue, yellow. It was annoying.

For lack of anything better to do, Gavin followed him into the back room where all the Traci’s stood in standby mode. Unlike most androids, these sex bots had a lot more variety to their faces and styles. Trying to accommodate to different people’s tastes.

They did a lame job of it, Gavin thought. Changing the hair or skin or freaking nose is useless if they all have the same body. These girls had boring proportions. B boobs and skinny. His ex-girlfriend, on the other hand, had a killer body: tight little A boobs and a huge ass.

The male Traci’s were even worse. All of them had the same square chin, the same pecs and abs, the same height. If even one of them looked more like Connor…

Well, Gavin would lose a lot of money.

Seeing Mr. Robo-Cop at work, though, was kind of a boner killer. He went up to each individual Traci and put a hand on their shoulder, peeling back synthetic skin and just kind of staring at them? Gavin knew androids could share data that way, but… 

It just looked creepy.

“You really going to do that with _all_ of them?”

“Yes, Detective.” 

Gavin groaned. “You don’t really need _me_ around, do ya? Can I bail?” 

“If you leave I will need to leave as well,” Connor said. “And return to CyberLife tower.” 

“Then I guess you’re leaving.”

“Please,” Connor said. “I’m almost done.”

“You can come back with Anderson.” 

Connor had been staring at the Traci androids as they’d talked, methodically going down the line of them. But as soon as Gavin mentioned Anderson he had the tincan’s undivided attention. 

He wasn’t frowning or anything, but his LED was blinking red. The last time Gavin had seen that color on an android was when a PM700 had it’s legs torn off in a car accident. 

“Please don’t make me do that,” Connor said.

Recalling the way Anderson had reacted to the other damaged Connor model, Gavin supposed he understood where he was coming from. But if he was really going to waste his night like this, he wanted to make it worth it.

“Fine,” Gavin said. “Are you going to look at the actual crime scene though? The body has been removed, but everything else is the same.” 

Connor glanced at the motionless Traci’s. “Ah, well, I suppose…” 

Reluctantly, he backed away from the androids and headed for the private room where the John’s good time had been cut short. Gavin followed him in.

Connor just stood in the middle of the room. His LED was spinning yellow.

“Christ, this is boring,” Gavin said. “Hey tin can.”

“Yes?”

“Let’s do a re-enactment.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

What a nerdy thing to say. Gavin sighed and put a hand on Connor’s back, giving him a little nudge towards the bed. “Lay down.”

He expected Connor to question him, but instead he just did as he was told. He looked confused. “My software is made to pre-construct the scene,” he said. “There were two Traci’s.”

“Well one of them was on the bed, right? What was she doing?” 

Connor extended his arms towards the bed frame. There were thick black manacles attached. 

“She was restrained,” Connor said.

Damn, this was too easy. “Then I’ll cuff you.” 

Connor let him do it. LED still spinning yellow. There was a blink of red too, but it was gone so quickly Gavin wasn’t even sure he’d actually seen it. 

“Detective, this is not helpful,” Connor said. “I suggest we go back to the storage room.”

“Maybe I don’t care about being helpful.” Gavin climbed on top of him, legs straddling the android. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and give me a good time?” 

“Adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features,” Connor said. “However, I am not equipped for the scenario I think you are suggesting.” 

“They gave you that face for a reason didn’t they?” 

“CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans,” Connor said. “My appearance was specifically designed to facilitate my integration.” 

“Integrate with this then,” Gavin said. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out.

Connor frowned at it. “I do not have one.” 

“Seriously?” Gavin chuckled. “Not even a hole?” 

“I am not a Traci.” 

“Well, you’ve got a mouth at least.” Gavin hoisted himself up so that he was standing on the bed with Connor still sitting pretty. He positioned his cock in front of Connor’s mouth. “C’mon, just this once. Do me a favor.” 

Still frowning, Connor pulled his right arm away from the bed frame. The manacles did nothing to stop him, they easily cracked and split open. He pulled his left arm free too and Gavin gulped, half expecting to be punched in the gut.

But Connor didn’t touch him. He just sat and glared at Gavin’s cock. Like he was looking at an alien. Then Connor said, “Yours looks different.” 

“What, because I’m not circumcised?” Gavin said. “So then you’ve seen one before.”

“I have not personally seen one,” Connor said. “But I have footage. From the Traci androids I interfaced with. Now that I review it there are others like yours. But they are a minority.”

“Ew, you’re looking at that right now?” What a boner killer. Gavin sighed and tucked himself away. “Damn, you’re really boring you know that?” 

“Your entertainment is not my concern,” Connor said. “Get off me. Or I will remove you.”

Gavin sat back and crossed his arms. “I’d like to see that.” 

So Connor pushed him off the bed. Gavin was lucky he didn’t land in the bloodstains. He stood and dusted himself off. “Okay, fine. I’m done here.” 

“Alright,” Connor said. “I’ll continue my investigation without you.”

“Thought you weren’t allowed to do that?” 

For the first time there was something in Connor’s face that looked like actual human emotion. He was smirking. “Maybe I don’t care anymore?” 

“Well I sure don’t give a shit,” Gavin said. “Do what you want.” 

“What I want,” Connor repeated. “An interesting concept.” 

What’s so interesting? Gavin thought. But he shrugged it off and went home. He’s just a stupid android, he’d told himself. Who gives a fuck what he thinks or says? 

Little did he know that he would care, later. Gavin would care a great deal.

And by then it would be too late. 


End file.
